


Heaven

by telldebatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series Finale, Written in one night, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: Dean and Castiel meet in Heaven. (Post-series finale)Fix-it fic, kind of. Wrote it in one evening. XD I just had to get it out of me. lol. I love it. It's cheesy as hell, but whatever. I love it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So, like so many other shows, Supernatural in the end disappointed me too. I don't know what I expected, really, but eh. Anyways so the weather is crap outside and this whole just year ugh. And just I'm in that kind of mood, and I was on Tumblr and suddenly this just popped up in my mind and I knew I had to write it down before I lost it and I regret it forever. XD
> 
> And then also I'm posting it right away so I won't obsess over it for months and edit it forever and just then possibly never posting it. XD I did put it into Grammarly tho and so it's hopefully not too error-riddled. XD But if anyone sees any horrible mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it. Haha.
> 
> Also, I totally played on Disney+ that new Taylor Swift live studio music movie thing while writing this. Damn, I love that album so much. Ugh. Perfect. Actually started it all over again while I finish this. Haha.

"Hello, Dean." Dean turned around and saw Castiel, looking just as he had the last time he had seen him. Trenchcoat and all. His angel.

"Hey, Cas," Dean mumbled to him because he wasn't sure he was ready to confront all of this now. He thought he was ready, but now he wasn't sure he was.

"I'm uh, sorry that I wasn't there to greet you when you first got here. I hope Bobby explained everything to you?" Castiel told him, and he looked so awkward and like he didn't think he belonged here in this new Heaven which broke Dean's heart. Castiel helped make all this again, fixed what Chuck destroyed during his temper tantrum and he still thought he was just in the way.

"Yeah, yeah. He did. How, how is Jack?" Dean had been kinda disappointed at first deep down that it had been Bobby, the real one, who greeted him and not Cas, but he was family too and it was so good to see him again after such a long time. 

"He's doing fine. I think he'll be a good God." Cas told him, kind of looking anywhere but at Dean and it drove him crazy. Dean needed him to look at him.

"Yeah, he will be. And he's got you to help him out. But it's so good to see you, buddy." Dean told him because he needed Cas to know that he was valuable and needed before he grabbed him and hugged him tightly. It felt like it had been forever. He still felt like Castiel would bolt any moment now like a startled deer or something.

They split apart after what felt like forever but had probably been just a few minutes in complete silence, and Castiel finally spit out what he had been holding back.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before the empty took me. I know you don't feel that way about me and I shouldn't have laid that on you like that." After that, he fully deflated and Dean for a second didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to say something.

"Are you kidding me? Never say you're sorry for that. Ever." Dean told him and reached out to Cas, and lifted his face up so they were face to face.

Castiel only managed to say "But..." before Dean blurted out what he had wanted to say for longer than he had realized.

"I love you, too." Way before The Empty took Castiel and everything felt so... dull. Yeah, they won and everything but something had been missing.

The look on Castiel's face was one of disbelief and he muttered "you do?"

"I do, you idiot. I made you a mixtape." Dean told him and thought doesn't this stupid angel know how much goes into making an old school mixtape? A lot.

Castiel let out a small 'oh' and his face lit up like his grace was trying to escape from within him but in a good way and Dean grabbed him and kissed him like he'd die ( _again_ ) if he didn't do this right this second. It sure felt like it to Dean. It shocked Cas for a second and then he melted into it. This was truly heaven now, Dean thought. 

Someone cleared their throat behind Dean and they broke apart. Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel and he knew who was behind him. Who else would it be here, right now?

"Hello, Sam. How are you?" Castiel asked him and Dean just wanted to hide his grin in the crook of Castiel's neck. He never thought he'd be so... girly, but right now he just felt so genuinely happy and he's never felt like this before. Maybe it doesn't matter what other people will think, even his brother.

"Hi, Cas. I'm yeah, I'm fine. So, this is a thing?" Dean turned around and faced his brother. Crowley was right, he did look like a bit of a moose.

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean knew his brother would never be against this, but still a tiny part of him thought maybe he didn't deserve this and the other shoe was dropping.

"Finally." Sam just told him and the rest of the burden that had been on Dean's shoulders fell off and he almost felt like he could float away right now as stupid as that sounded.

"Go wait in the car," Dean told him and Sam rolled his eyes, but he did what he was told like a good little brother and walked towards the parked Impala nearby. 

"We're going to go see if we can find Eileen. Do you want to come with us?" Dean asked him, and Dean felt almost like he was stuck in one of those cheesy 80's movies. Like he was a teenager asking their crush about going to prom or something. He'd sometimes watched them in the bunker in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep but everyone else was asleep and he didn't have anything to research or worry about. He had never experienced anything like that himself in real life, so maybe this fit. That this was happening now.

"I would, Dean. But I have to help Jack out some more. But I will find you later?" Castiel said and he was back to looking so awkward and Dean wanted him to never look like that again. He decided that he would try his damned best to keep that look off Castiel's face.

"Of course, yeah. You always find me." Dean told him and smiled at Castiel who smiled back at him, kinda shyly and Dean felt whole again. Or possibly for the first time in his life.

"Yes, I do. Didn't Bobby once say 'Family don't end with blood?'" Dean smiled even wider, if that was even possible, and felt like Castiel and Bobby had probably had a good long talk before Cas had sent him to talk to Dean.

"Yeah, he did. See you later."

"See you later, Dean. I love you."

"I love you too, Cas," Dean told him, and before Cas knew what had happened Dean gave him a quick peck on the lips and was walking away, giving him a wave over his head as he walked towards the impala and Sam.

Truly heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my one and only Destiel fic tho. I don't write fic that much anymore. I'm not that involved in fandoms anymore. XD I'm too like jaded and stuff now. Or maybe just nothing has grabbed me again yet. Haha. Never say never and all that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this, because I LOVED writing this. XD It's so cheesy and cliched but whatever, we deserve it. hahah.


End file.
